


I Love You Just the Way You Are

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 17, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Shiro stumbles onto Keith doing something very interesting...





	I Love You Just the Way You Are

“K-Keith? Is th-that you?”

Keith whirls around, his cheeks bright red. “Sh-Shiro! What are you doing home so early?”

“I thought I’d surprise you, but it looks like I’m the one being surprised,” he responds. “Is that a dress?”

“I-it’s not what it looks like! I pr-promise!” He stutters, his expression becoming panicked.

Shiro frowns, stepping forward and taking Keith into his arms. “Hey, calm down. I’m not mad or disgusted. I was just surprised.”

“R-right.”

“Baby, you know you can be yourself around me, right? Even if that means wearing a dress.” He rubs Keith’s back as he speaks, hoping that he’s reassuring him.

“R-really?”

“Of course!” Shiro pulls back so he can look at Keith in the eyes. “I love you for you, not for what you wear,” he pauses, “well, what you wear helps, but I am in love with you. So please don’t change for me. I love you just the way you are!”

By this time, Keith’s face is bright red and he’s spluttering out of embarrassment. “Shiro!” He squeaks, finally able to get his mouth under control. “Don’t say those things!”

“What?” Shiro frowns in confusion. “I’m just speaking the truth!”

Spluttering again, Keith smashes his face in Shiro’s well-sculpted chest and tries to reign his emotions into control. When he feels like he can finally talk again, he looks up at Shiro. “So, you’re really okay with me dressing like this around the house?”

“Of course, Keith. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Still with a light blush on his face, he leans up and pecks Shiro on the nose. “Welcome home, Shiro.”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to flush in embarrassment. “I’m home,” he whispers before leaning down and capturing Keith’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I made dinner and then I thought we could cuddle and watch a movie,” Keith whispers as they break the kiss.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Okay, go get changed and I’ll put dinner on the table.”

**********

After a relaxing dinner, Keith and Shiro settle down on the couch to watch a movie. Keith throws his legs over Shiro’s lap and reclines against the arm while Shiro starts to mindlessly smooth his hands over Keith’s legs.

About halfway through the movie, something rouses Shiro out of his movie trance and he looks down. For the first time tonight, he’s noticing the smooth, hairlessness of Keith’s legs. His warm, calloused hands marvel at the feeling of how smooth they are while going further and further up. A small noise has him looking over at Keith. “What’s wrong?”

Keith’s hand is over his mouth and Shiro can just make out the flush on his cheeks. “N-nothing!” He squeaks, glancing over before quickly moving his gaze back to the television screen. He shifts slightly in his seat.

Running his eyes down Keith’s body, it stops at what appears to be a bump in Keith’s dress. The lightbulb goes off in his head and he smirks. “Okay.” Moving his eyes back to the screen, he teasingly traces his hand up higher and higher each time. Pushing the bottom of Keith’s dress further up with each stroke of his hand, he feels Keith’s legs quiver.

“S-Shiro,” Keith whimpers, shifting in his seat again. 

“Yes?” Turning to look at him, Shiro smirks when he sees the wet spot on Keith’s crotch. “What’s wrong?”

“Stop teasing!”

“Me? Teasing? I’m just admiring how smooth your legs are, Baby. Did you shave just because you’re wearing a dress?”

“Mhmm.” He shifts his legs.

“It feels so nice, Baby.” Shiro’s hand slips under Keith’s dress and goes even further up. He raises his eyebrows. “No underwear?”

“It makes lines,” he squeaks as the warm hands keep sliding up.

Shiro chuckles. “Baby, come here.” He removes his hands.

Instantly, Keith scrambles up and straddles Shiro’s lap. “Kiss me!” He demands, leaning forward.

The movie now forgotten, Keith and Shiro’s lips mesh together in a messy kiss. Shiro’s hands snake up under Keith’s dress and squeeze his bare ass. Using his grip, he begins to help Keith move his hips against his own. When they break their kiss, moans spill from Keith’s lips as Shiro trails his down Keith’s neck. Rolling his hips up against Keith’s, he moves his fingers down to the pucker that’s clenching around nothing. When Keith feels the light touch back there, he throws his head back and moans loudly.

“Aww, does your little hole miss me, Baby?”

“Please!” Keith gasps.

“How do you ask?” Shiro pulls his fingers back, giving Keith a look.

Whining, Keith pouts at him. “Please, Daddy!”

“That’s my good Baby.” Bringing his fingers back to Keith’s pucker, he chuckles at the noise that comes from Keith’s mouth. “Get me ready while I prepare you, Baby.”

Keith’s shaking hands reach down and grab Shiro’s length. As Shiro’s fingers delve into his heat, Keith works his hands up and down the hardening length. “Please, Daddy! Please!”

“You have to let me work you open, Baby. But I might be convinced if you make me feel really good with your hands,” Shiro replies with a smirk on his face.

Biting his lip in determination, his hands become steadier as they work his cock. Small whimpers spill past Keith’s lips as Shiro works to open him up.* “P-please hurry!”

Swallowing back a moan, he continues working Keith open. _He usually likes a little bit of burn, so I won’t need to prepare him completely…_ Once he feels that Keith is opened up enough, he pulls his fingers out. “I want you to ride me while you hold up your dress so I can see your cute little cock bounce,” he orders, leaning back against the back of the couch.

Whimpering, Keith releases Shiro’s cock and lifts himself up. Pulling his dress up, he slowly lowers himself down. They both moan, Keith because of the burn of the stretch and Shiro because of the heat and tightness surrounding his cock. As Keith begins to bounce, Shiro watches his cock bob up and down. 

“Does it feel good, Baby?”

“Y-yes!” He moans in reply, rolling his hips with every upward pull. “S-so good.”

“You feel so good, Baby; nice and tight around my cock. And you look even more amazing with your little cock bouncing up and down with every movement you make.”

“P-please, D-Daddy!”

“What’s that, Baby?”

“I w-wanna c-cum!”

“Do you now? How do you ask nicely?”

“Daddy, please let me have your cum! I wanna be filled up!”

Groaning again, Shiro grabs onto Keith’s hips and starts moving him even faster up and down on his cock. “You better not let a single drop spill!” He grunts right before cumming.

Keith moans and cums himself, spilling onto Shiro’s shirt and exposed abdomen. When he’s finished, he slumps forward with a groan.

Shiro rubs his back and presses a kiss to his head. “You did so well, Baby.”

“Thanks.” He snuggles close and takes a moment to gather himself. “So you really like my dress?”

“I do. You look beautiful in it.”

“Thanks.”

“You’d better be careful when you carry me to the bathroom or else it’ll all spill. I’m talented at keeping stuff in, but sometimes gravity just has a way of pulling it out.” Keith looks up at Shiro.

Shiro snickers. “I guess that’s true. But let’s stay here for a little bit. I just wanna cuddle.”

He shakes his head. “Fine. Whatever you say, _Daddy_.”

Groaning, Shiro can feel himself begin to harden again. “We’ll probably end up having to clean up again,” he rumbles. “Because I don’t think I’ve had enough of you yet, Baby.”

Keith giggles. “I’m okay with that.”

Growling, Shiro flips them over, uncaring about the mess he’s making. “You asked for it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and  
> 
> 
> It's number 17...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!


End file.
